zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
GAULEM
A GAULEM ('G'eneral-purpose 'AU'tonomous-Control 'L'abor 'E'lectronic 'M'achine) is a kind of robot in Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. Purposes and characteristics Virtue's Last Reward is set in post-apocalyptic 2074. Manufacturing is much more advanced and needs less human labor. They are developed, mass produced in factories and sold by an American company called Hephaestus Systems. GAULEMs are often used for manual labor (although it's not really manual if it's not done by a real person). Because they mimic real humans and some are indistinguishable from humans as well, a lot of humans don't need to work and are jobless as technology does all the work for them. GAULEMs often work in factories, the fast food industry, driving vehicles, construction, carrying heavy objects, etc. A GAULEM can be thrown on the floor, and get right back up. GAULEMs don't need to eat and never get tired, meaning they can work and operate to no end and work all day and night. In Luna's case, she possesses a digital medical database installed in her mainframe. She has also been shown to perform complex calculations, such as explaining gravity in relation to the Moon. Some GAULEMs have ABT (Artificial Biological Tissue, or artificial skin), and can easily mimic real humans. GAULEMs have artificial personalities, as GAULEMs are suited for different tasks. While there are preset personality types, their personality can also be individually tweaked and modified to their master's liking, such as Luna and G-OLM. Virtue's Last Reward Some of the units in Rhizome 9 have had their software significantly enhanced by Zero Sr. A portion of them have also been given ABT by Zero Sr. to make them look human. There are GAULEMs in the GAULEM Bay on Rhizome 9 and they are controlled by Zero III. They must obey his orders from Zero Sr. and Akane Kurashiki. If they disobey any of their superiors, they are deactivated and their memories are deleted from the central computer. GAULEMs can also see what is happening in the facility by using the security cameras placed throughout the area. While Sigma Klim, Alice, and Luna are leaving the GAULEM Bay, the GAULEM, G-OLM, on the maintenance table speaks to Sigma, Alice, and Luna, but is later deactivated by Zero III, because he was going to reveal classified information. It is revealed in Luna END that Luna is a GAULEM. She explains to Sigma that she participated in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition in order to ensure nothing interfered with the game's progress. This is what G-OLM was trying to tell Sigma and Alice. The Three Laws of Robotics All GAULEMs must follow the Three Laws of Robotics. #A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. #A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. #A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws. Trivia * The name GAULEM is similar to "Golem", which is an anthropomorphic clay being brought to life by magic. They come from Jewish folklore. This is also mentioned by Alice during G-OLM's speech, in which she says they do their master's bidding. * The GAULEM IDs in the Security screen contain secret references to Dr. Who, My Little Pony, etc. There is one for each of the main six ponies.http://www.gamesradar.com/zero-escape-past-present-and-future/ * At one point, Phi wonders if the purpose of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition is to test whether or not they can distinguish a human from a GAULEM (i.e. Luna). * It is unknown, but possible Sean is a GAULEM. Gallery GaulemBay.2.jpg|GAULEMs in the GAULEM Bay. GaulemBay.3.jpg|GAULEMs in the GAULEM Bay. G-OLM.png|G-OLM. Golm deactivated.gif|G-OLM deactivated by Zero III. Luna 4.png|GTF-DM-L-016's face crumbles, revealing its GAULEM status. Category:Technology